


The Beautiful And The Damned

by ballsdeepinwinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinwinchesters/pseuds/ballsdeepinwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the most beautiful of things can be found in the ugliest of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful And The Damned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckysawsteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysawsteve/gifts).



Purgatory was... Disgusting. All of these filthy monsters, not a clean surface to speak of. Abaddon was exploring new territories- plotting her expansion of Hell and looking to see what could go for a fine-tuning. It was awful, really. _Who decorates like this? Just trees and trees and a lake here and there. Where are the torture chambers? The whipping posts? Not even a torturing rack to speak of._

Lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't notice the vampire coming at her. _Almost._ With a quick step to the right and turning with a blade in her hand, she sliced the creature's head off in one blow. Abaddon scoffed to herself. "Filthy creatures, not an ounce of respect for authority in them." She kicked the lifeless body once and moved on. Passing through a seemingly endless expanse of yet more trees, she decided Purgatory would be the first realm to go. _This place could use a woman's touch._  

She reached a meadow and stopped in her tracks. The meadow was grey, covered in wilted flowers and dead grass, dead bodies hanging from overhanging trees- some dry and crusted, others dripping fresh blood. Abaddon saw the beauty in the death of this place, it was remarkable. She stepped onto the crunchy ground slowly, wanting to further admire the meadow. "Stop," a woman's calm voice commanded. 

Abaddon turned quickly, searching in each direction for the source of the voice. "I'll stop when I have a face to take an order from," she replied. Gracefully, a small woman jumped down from a tree across the land. This girl wasn't a creature or a filthy animal like the rest of them. She had blood stains crusted into her white dress, some on her small hands. Her hair was long and brown, the wind blowing it in her face and almost covering up the pure evil in her eyes. She was beautiful. "You're..."

"I'm the Mother," she finished softly. _Eve, Mother of All Creatures._ Eve took slow, even steps closer to Abaddon, her eyes fixed on her face. "And I'll not have disobedience in my Kingdom." Abaddon was almost afraid- the cool expression on her face was haunting, a small smile playing on her lips. Abaddon had heard of her powers, the evil she possesses. But it wasn't enough to deter her. She was here on a mission, and some Mommy Dearest wasn't about to get in her way. Eve finally stepped within arms reach and she studied the demon's face closely. "You're not of my hand," she noticed. 

"I'm a Knight of Hell. Lucifer's chosen," Abaddon responded proudly.

"Remarkable. I always admired the angel's work. May I touch you?" Abaddon nodded and Eve reached out to slide a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ears. Eve's hands were soft and cold, something to be admired just like the rest of her. Eve ran her fingers down the side of the demon's face before using each finger to outline the bones of her face and her neck. "He worked hard to create beings of evil. Hiding evil behind beautiful curtains is admirably deceiving. You are... A true work of art."

Abaddon smirked. "You're not too bad yourself, sweetie." The faintest of smiles ghosted across Eve's lips as her fingers traced over Abaddon's collarbone over her shirt.

"Your human clothing prevents me from fully studying this body. Do you mind?" Eve asked, fingering the hem of her t shirt. Abaddon nodded again, and Eve slowly removed her jacket, tossing it aside. She ran her hands up Abaddon's newly exposed arms, over her chest and down to the hem of the shirt before lifting that too. Eve's eyes widened in wonder at her naked torso. Tentatively reaching out, she cupped one of Abaddon's breasts, swiping her thumb over the perked nipple once. "Exquisite."

Abaddon's heartbeat quickened, but she tried to keep her game up. "Yeah, Josie was a looker."

Eve shook her head, still admiring her pale skin. "It's not just your physical body, but I can see your true self. You're loyal, devoted... Ambitious and proud." _It's about time I get some recognition around here._ The seemingly dainty fingers traced over Abaddon's nipples before moving slowly down her stomach and tracing her hip bones. Eve's fingers dropped to the button of her jeans. "May I?" 

"You can do whatever you want, dollface. No need to ask," Abaddon replied with a smile. 

Eve unbuttoned the pants and slowly pulled the zipper before moving her hands to Abaddon's hips. "If that is the case, I would love to fully explore your essence." A gust of breath escaped the demon's lungs and she grinned. Eve gestured for her to lay down in the pasture, and she did. The dead grass tickled her back and crunched beneath them, but it wasn't enough to distract her from the smaller woman. Eve went to her knees between Abaddon's legs and pulled at the top of her pants. Abaddon lifted enough for the jeans to slide past her curves and Eve peeled them off slowly after removing her boots. Abaddon lay completely bare before the other woman, exposed in many ways. Eve ran her hands down Abaddon's pale, soft stomach and down her thighs. "You chose a beautiful vessel."

She was one to talk: Eve's vessel had the look of a good little virgin, pure and beautiful. Big, curious brown eyes to match her long, soft brown hair. But what was inside was so much more beautiful than the girl herself- Eve was intelligent and graceful, everything about her was precise and measured. She was the purest of evils, mischief glinting in those wide eyes. Abaddon couldn't figure out how someone so powerful, ruthless, and gorgeous could be holed up in a dirt trap like Purgatory. 

Eve let her fingers dance between Abaddon's thighs and up to her labia. Abaddon let out a long breath, stomach muscles tightening. Eve's fingers ghosted over her cunt and up over her clit. "Soft and wet," she observed. Eve leaned down and pressed the faintest of kisses to the redhead's collarbone while her hands still ghosted over her skin. Another kiss to the other side of her neck and she began to work her way down. 

"Is anyone going to come over here and bother us- we are kind of out in the open and whatnot," Abaddon asked, looking around at the expanse of treeless land surrounding them. No one was around, but she still had to be aware. 

"Everyone knows better than to come into my sanctity. Except you, of course," she answered with the faintest of smirks, speaking into Abaddon's stomach. 

The demon gave a breathy laugh. "Bite me." Eve moved to the inside of her thighs and bit down hard enough to draw blood. " _Ah!_ " Eve smiled and licked up the blood. 

"Your blood is delicious," she complimented.

"There's more to taste than my blood, dollface." Abaddon nodded straight down and Eve understood. She placed a kiss directly on Abaddon's clit and it quivered beneath her lips. She gave a soft moan and brushed some of the red locks that had fallen back in front of her face. 

"You're right, this is even better."

Eve gave it another kiss before licking from the bottom of her cunt up to her clit, taking it into her mouth and sucking gently. Abaddon's hips bucked up into her mouth and Eve pressed a hand to her stomach to push her back down. She licked into her wet cunt and fucked her tongue into Abaddon's hole. "Fuck," she breathed. Eve brought her fingers to her mouth and drove the first two fingers into her hole, moving her mouth to the demon's clit. Abaddon keened and tried to grasp at the dead grass beneath her. Eve lapped at her clit mercilessly, fingers fucking into her cunt quickly, curving to explore the entire depth. One quick suck to her clit and push of her tongue, and Abaddon was coming with a shout. Eve licked her through her orgasm, savoring her release. 

Eve sat up and licked her wet fingers. "Every part of you is... Remarkable." She gracefully got to her feet and studied Abaddon's heaving and sweaty breasts, her flushed skin, and bitten-red lips. "Truly remarkable." Abaddon got to her feet and began redressing. "What is your name?"

"Abaddon."

Eve smiled. "Abaddon. You are welcome in my home any time you wish. Thank you for letting me admire you."

Abaddon grinned and tossed her a wink as she put her jacket back on. "No, thank _you_ , sweet cheeks." 

Eve's eyes glittered as she began to walk back to the tree she came down from. Abaddon watched the way she effortlessly floated back up into the branches. _Sometimes the most beautiful things can be found in the ugliest of places._ As she walked off, back to the exit that leads to Hell, she pondered the idea of maybe not destroying Purgatory. _Heaven could probably use some redecorating, though._


End file.
